Crash Bandicoot vs Sly Cooper
2019-08-05 (1).png|GalactaK Playstation Mammals.png|HumbleMorgana Crash Bandicoot vs Sly Cooper is GalactaK's sixty-seventh DBX, featuring both characters from their eponymous series. As usual, I will be accepting TNs and Here We Gooo! images. However, I am now capable of making working TNs. 'Decription' S4E7! Crash Bandicoot vs Sly Cooper! These two furry critters were the Playstation's main mascots back in the day, but which one is better when on the battlefield; the blunder from down under of the master thief? 'Intro' NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! 'FIGHT!' Sly leapt down into the vast jungle that was Wumpa Islands. Stealing a master crystal would be easy, and above all, it'd easily be one of the heists of the century. Both a big 'yes' for Sly. As he landed, he noticed another crystal lying some way in the distance. He ran to grab it, leaping over strangely-placed crates in the process, only to get slammed out of the way by a strange orange creature. Crash Bandicoot stalked up to the crystal as a dizzy Sly could only look and went to grab it, only for him to find it wasn't there. He turned round to see Sly running off with it. A quick yelp of "Woah!" let Sly know he'd been spotted. Sly Cooper: Guess I shoulda known better. Okay, you got me. He turned around to see an angrier Crash and a stern-looking Aku Aku. Aku Aku: Give the crystal back to us. We need it more than you do. Cortex is building a giant space sta-'' Sly Cooper: ''Yeah, fine. Sorry pal, but I got it, and that crystal now belongs to yours truly. Crash, clearly angry, starting spinning, moving at high speeds towards Sly, who got into a combat stance. HERE WE GOOO! Sly watched as Crash slammed through several crates, before leaping off the last one as Crash hit it, and sent his hat down into Crash's direction. Crash, naturally, spun over it, allowing himself to get blown up, throwing him backwards, relatively burnt. He quickly got back up, with Sly running towards him, and using his cane in fencing-like techniques to knock Crash backwards, before grabbing him with it and going for a slam. This was a mistake, since Crash wriggled out and belly-flopped onto Sly, slamming him onto the ground, ready to take a beating. This Crash gave in the form of a knee drop onto the dazed Sly. He then picked Sly up and slapped him several times, before throwing him further into Wumpa's vast jungle. Sly leapt back up and decided to set up a little trap. When Crash ran into the area, he saw Sly simply standing there. Instantly, he ran at him, sliding under him and spin kicking him into a tree, where he exploded into- hold on, splinters? Crash stared confusedly at the destroyed decoy, jaw quite literally on the ground. He then turned around to see a flash bomb, which blew up, blinding Crash. He then heard the sound of an alarm clock and ran towards it, not knowing that it was another trap. Aku Aku seemed to recognise it as one however, and tried to alert Crash, but it failed miserably. When Crash regained his vision, he was standing in a circle of Sly's hats, which all detonated, sending Crash flying. Aku Aku just sighed, and looked for Sly. An arrow fired directly at him told Aku Aku everything he needed to know. 4 others followed in the next 2 seconds, Aku Aku firing lasers to disintegrate each and every one while Crash ran around yelping in pain with a pair of shorts that were on fire blazing away. Aku Aku looked round to see Crash leap into a pool of water, cooling him off. He looked back round to see the Sly wasn't there. However, a simple glance upwards changed everything. Sly Cooper: Well, it's been nice. Thanks for the gem! Sly started flying upwards in his jetpack using his binocucom to take a photo of an angry Aku Aku and converse with Bentley and Murray. Had he looked back down for longer, he would have seen a shape heading his way. A wumpa fruit hit Sly in the stomach as Crash Bandicoot flew up in his own jetpack, brandishing a fruit bazooka in one hand and a yo-yo in the other. Sly Cooper: Oh hello again. Guess some people don't learn. Crash Bandicoot: Yee-ha! Crash flew directly at Sly, who flew upwards, dropping a bomb down onto Crash, with Aku Aku shielding it, blowing him out of the sky in the process. Crash, in turn, fired several wumpa fruits at both Sly and his jetpack. Sly eventually evaded the attack, only to get ensnared by Crash's yo-yo. Crash flew up to him, grabbing the crystal out of Sly's now unresisting hands. He showed in front of the now freed Sly and flew off, thinking that it would be over. Oh boy, he was wrong. Sly flew right back after him, slamming his cane down onto Crash's head and shooting a missile from his jetpack, forcing him to need to land. However, a rogue wumpa fruit hit Sly's jetpack, causing it to malfunction. Sly Cooper: Oh come on! He quickly leapt out of before it exploded, quickly getting out his paraglider and going to get away. Even empty handed at this rate. Best to try a bit later on. However, now something else appeared in front of him: Aku Aku, who fired a laser beam at the para glider, destroying it, while getting hit several times by Sly's cane. Sly toppled down to Earth, only to get a punch from Crash as soon as he landed, followed by a spin kick. This sent Sly flying onto a crate, winding him thoroughly. He went to get up. 3... Due to him being winded, he couldn't get up, and instead flopped back onto the box to get his breath back. 2... Slylooked round to see both Crash Bandicoot and Aku Aku laughing. He couldn't guess why. 1... He realised too late. He looked down to see what was emblazoned on the crate. T... N... T-- TNT?! Sly Cooper: Oh no-'' BOOM! Sly was sent flying backwards towars Crash, who got the crystal back out and hit Sly with it, sending him flying off into the sky. Crash grinned, performing his signature dance as a sign of his victory. '''Conclusion' (Cue Crash Bandicoot: N. Sanity Beach) This game's winner is: Crash Bandicoot! Trivia * This is GalactaK's first battle to feature either a Crash Bandicoot '' or a ''Sly Cooper ''character. '''Next Time' The two magical lords are next to battle on DBX! Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Fistfight Category:Magic vs. Fist Fights Category:Gun vs Fist fights Category:Animals Themed DBX Fights Category:PlayStation themed DBX Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Male Vs Male Category:GalactaK Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX Fights